Consentement
by lasurvolte
Summary: C'est électrique entre Bellamy et Murphy, mais lorsque Bellamy plaque Murphy contre un mur pour aller plus loin, celui-ci craque. À cause de ce qu'il a vécu avec Ontari, il se sent soudain très mal.


**Titre :** Consentement.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Prompt :** Je me sens bien

* * *

Bellamy venait de pousser Murphy contre le mur. Génial. Encore un. Murphy ne se savait pas aussi désirable. Putain.

Il le laissa se coller contre lui. Et puis pourquoi pas après tout ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Entre les tortures, les trahisons, la douleur. Ontari l'avait violé en premier. Ouais ouais, Ontari était sexy, tout le monde aurait aimé être à sa place, de quoi se plaignait-il franchement ? Puis c'était bien connu, les mecs ne se faisaient pas violer, dans le fond ce petit salaud le voulait, il avait dit non juste après une pensée pour Emori. Par fidélité.

Mais il l'avait bien voulu. N'est ce pas ?

Prêt à tout pour survivre, même se soumettre comme un clébard.

Murphy eut un haut le cœur en voyant la bouche de Bellamy se rapprocher de la sienne. _Voilà autre chose._

\- Murphy ?

\- Vas-y continue ce que tu as commencé, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Bellamy se recula.

\- T'as l'air malade.

\- Je ne suis pas malade. Baise-moi, qu'on en finisse.

Mais Bellamy ne fit rien. Il resta là, les bras ballants comme un con et Murphy n'eut pas le courage de se jeter sur lui. Il craquait, il avait atteint ses limites, il ignorait même en avoir.

\- Ben quoi tu vas pas te faire ce plaisir ?

Les larmes dans les yeux, Murphy ne les contrôlait pas. Ni les tremblements. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. On pouvait être impassible, détacher, et au final en avoir marre. Marre.

\- Je pensais que tu le voulais aussi, mais si c'est pas le cas… Murphy je ne veux pas te forcer.

\- C'est ça. Comme si tu ne voulais pas me forcer. Comme si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à foutre de ce que moi je voudrais.

\- Très bien. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Murphy ne s'attendait tellement pas à la question qu'il se retrouva incapable de trouver une réponse. Survivre. Ne pas être seul. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne faisait que suivre, qu'accepter, que subir, que détester, qu'il ne savait même plus ce que lui voulait vraiment au fond. Bellamy attendit, lui laissa le temps. Murphy se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit.

Il avait réussi à s'enfuir des griffes d'Ontari, avait retrouvé « son peuple », retrouvé Bellamy. Et ce qui avait toujours été électrique entre eux, était devenu pire encore. Un désir profond entre eux, une tension certaine, une parade amoureuse à coup de sarcasmes. Pourtant maintenant que Bellamy le désirait, Murphy ne voulait plus. Bellamy s'assit en face de lui, toujours silencieux.

\- On a qu'à baiser… Murmura Murphy.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite rien. Tu auras eu ce que tu voulais et…

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que toi tu voulais, insista Bellamy.

\- Survivre !

\- Ta survie ne dépend pas de nous Murphy. Coucher ou ne pas coucher avec moi, tu n'en mourras pas dans les deux cas.

Murphy essuya ses larmes, passa une main dans ses cheveux et eut un sourire narquois :

\- Pas sûr.

Bellamy s'approcha mais sans le toucher.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Murphy secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas raconter, ne pouvait pas le dire. De toute façon Bellamy ne le croirait pas, dirait qu'il exagère. _« Un viol ? Vraiment ? T'en rajouterais pas ? »_

Ouais il en rajoutait, bien sûr.

Un viol ? Il avait été torturé bien avant ça putain. Baiser avec Ontari n'avait pas été si terrible.

Et pourtant maintenant, il ne voulait pas que Bellamy le prenne comme ça, comme un objet utile et qu'il jettera ensuite.

Bellamy se leva finalement :

\- D'accord, si tu n'es pas prêt, si tu ne veux pas, je vais en rester là.

\- Tu n'insistes pas ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, je ne veux pas te forcer.

Murphy ricana. Ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Bellamy était parti. Quelle différence ça faisait ? Il aurait juste dû baiser, si c'était pour se retrouver seul ensuite. Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour ne pas être seul.

Quel con.

Bellamy revint deux minutes plus tard, alors que Murphy se cognait doucement l'arrière de la tête sur le mur derrière lui.

\- J'ai cru que t'étais allé trouver quelqu'un de plus facile.

\- Non, je suis juste aller chercher des trucs à manger, tiens.

Bellamy lui tendit une brochette de viande. Il avait aussi une gourde avec de l'alcool et Murphy en prit une grande rasade.

\- Génial, tu me fais boire pour m'ouvrir les cuisses.

\- Est-ce que tu as oublié notre langue ? Je t'ai dit que je ne te forcerais pas.

\- Je serai plus consentant après m'être bourré la gueule.

\- Je ne profiterai pas de toi. Murphy qu'est ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a profité de toi ?

Le silence de Murphy fut assez éloquent pour Bellamy, qui changea de couleur. Devenant pâle, énervé. Ses yeux de chiots se remplirent de larmes. Des larmes pour Murphy. Et soudain il frappa son poing contre le mur, plusieurs fois.

Murphy mangea sa brochette.

\- Pas la peine de pleurer, dit-il, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance.

\- Ça en a, cria Bellamy.

\- J'ai survécu, je survivrai à ça aussi !

Bellamy attrapa le col de Murphy, avec l'envie de le secouer et en même temps de le prendre dans ses bras, de le protéger, d'effacer les marques. Il se contenta de le relâcher, de prendre la gourde et d'en vider une bonne moitié.

\- Je ne te toucherai pas, dit-il à Murphy.

\- Parce que je te dégoûte ? Je suis prêt à baiser pour ma survie. C'est un genre de prostitution.

\- Je ne te toucherai pas parce que je ne veux pas te blesser ! Je veux que tu sois consentant, je veux que tu en ais envie autant que moi.

Murphy cria :

\- J'en ai envie, j'en ai envie au moins autant que toi ! Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Rien, fit Murphy plus calme.

Il récupéra la gourde et la vida. Cela ne lui donna même pas la tête qui tourne. Putain d'alcool inutile. Il ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'il pourrait gerber si Bellamy baisait avec lui, peut-être qu'il pourrait voir Ontari. Peut-être que les doigts de Bellamy sur ses cicatrices faites par Titus pourraient le rendre malade aussi. Peut-être qu'il prendrait son pied et ça serait encore pire.

Il sentit la main de Bellamy lui retirer la gourde des mains. Murphy pensait qu'il allait simplement enlever ses mains ensuite, mais il serra ses doigts avec les siens.

\- Je ne veux pas simplement coucher avec toi.

\- C'est ça. Alors c'était quoi tout à l'heure quand tu m'as poussé contre le mur prêt à te jeter sur moi ? Une illusion ?

\- Je peux m'en passer, mais je veux rester avec toi.

Murphy tourna ses yeux pour regarder Bellamy :

\- T'as trop bu ?

\- Non. Pas assez. J'aurais préféré être vraiment saoul pour te dire ce que je vais te dire.

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- Que je t'aime, que je veux être avec toi, avec ou sans sexe.

Murphy fit semblant de dégobiller et ricana :

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Non.

\- Sérieusement ? On passe la moitié du temps à s'engueuler, et l'autre à essayer de se tuer, et tu m'aimes ? Tu crois que je vais croire un truc pareil.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'y croire pour que ce soit vrai.

Les entrailles de Murphy se nouèrent et il détourna les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas réciproque.

\- Très bien.

Mais Murphy ne repoussa pas les mains de Bellamy. Il posa sa joue contre son épaule au lieu de s'enfuir.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, marmonna-t-il.

\- Et si ça marche ?

Murphy n'avait pas de réponse. Il laissa Bellamy lâcher une de ses mains pour passer son bras autour de lui et le rapprocher. Et ce n'était pas pour survivre. Pas plus quand sa bouche se posa une seconde sur celle de Bellamy. Il se recula ensuite et Bellamy ne fit rien pour le retenir, rien pour le forcer.

\- Tu vas pas en profiter ?

Bellamy soupira.

\- Non.

Murphy resta contre lui. Ferma les yeux et murmura :

\- Tu te demandes toujours ce que je veux moi ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai bien envie de rester là. Je peux ?

\- Oui.

Murphy se blottit un peu plus, Bellamy le serra simplement plus fort. C'était con, mais Murphy se sentait bien. Il décida d'en profiter. Le moment que ça durerait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une fic qui n'a pas été facile à écrire, mais je tenais vraiment à revenir sur cette scène que j'ai trouvé abject où Ontari force Murphy et écrire une petite fic de hurt/comfort.


End file.
